Un acuerdo
by GIN - KIN 24
Summary: Kyle ya no es el mismo después de lo que paso entre Stan y el ;Un pelinegro llega al pueblo y es asignado al mismo grupo de estudio del pelirrojo,por alguna razón los de su grupo empiezan a relacionarlos sentimentalmente, al final Kyle se cansa de todo eso y le reclama al pelinegro que les explique al grupo que no tienen nada que ver , pero al final acaban haciendo un acuerdo.


**-KIN: hola , bueno solo quiero decir que este es mi primer Cryle asi que por favor no sean malas conmigo , siempre he querido escribir uno de esta pareja ya que me encanta el Cryle y estoy muy ansiosa *-***

**-GIN: -_- este es el segundo fic que escribes y escoges la pareja ¿cuando me tocara a mi ?**

**-KIN: vamos no exageres , la proxima tu escoges **

**-GIN: okiss **

**-KIN: bien sin mas que decir n_n**

******Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece Es de Trey y Matt**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** ** Kyle**

Encerrado en uno de los cubículos del baño se encontraba un pelirrojo de ojos verdes , este mismo se había encerrado ahí después de ver una escena que hizo que su estado de animo cambiara drásticamente de uno de los mas alto de su vida a lo mas bajo , se oían como alguien tocaba la puerta de dicho cubículo y que rogaba para que le abra la puerta para poder hablar pero el que estaba adentro le respondía gritando que se largara que no quería verlo , oírlo u otra cosa que indique su presencia jamás , mientras que continuaba limpiándose las lagrimas minutos después solo se oyó un "lo siento mucho , Kyle" y que se retiraba del baño , el ojiverde solo se quedo ahí apretando los puños maldiciéndose y diciéndose lo idiota que fue.

_"¿por que no solo podías decirme algo fácil de que no te gustaba de esa manera?"_ - se dijo así mismo tratando de no llorar , no tenia caso llorar por el , algo lo venia venir pero sus esperanzas lo hicieron que se convenciera de que no podría pasar

Flash Back

Kyle salía de su clase y ve como su mejor amigo se dirigía a su otro amigo de la parka anaranjada para hablar como siempre , últimamente el pelirrojo noto que siempre se la pasaban juntos y eso hacia que se sienta algo celoso , sobre todo el moreno ya no lo buscaba cuando Wendy a pesar que ya no tienen nada que ver lo hacia sentir inferior a los demás chicos de toda la escuela , el azabache en vez de ir con el se iba directamente con el rubio , los celos del ojiverde se hacían mas grande cada día pero trataba de ignorarlos , Este día se había decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo de la infancia .

-S-Stan... ¿podemos hablar ?- dijo algo nervioso pero quería hacerlo

-si claro te escucho - le sonríe pero el pelirrojo da una mirada rápida a su otro amigo

-es que... es que es algo quiero hablar solo tu y yo -se sonroja un poco

-¿a solas? - pregunto y el contrario asintió

-deberías hacerle caso jejejej , bueno seré muy amable los dejare solos -dice burlándose un poco y se retiraba , el azabache solo se quedaba viendo como se iba

-Stan... -lo llamo el pelirrojo

-Eh?... si Kyle ¿decías?- saliendo de sus pensamientos

-todavía no digo nada - luego hace una mueca mostrándose algo inseguro - sabes que... olvídalo no era importante después de todo - da un gran suspiro dándose la vuelta para irse pero siente que lo detienen agarrándole la mano

- kyle... espera si es algo que quieres decirme a solas eso debe ser muy importante, vamos sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea - le sonríe mas dándole la confianza posible para que el contrario pueda decirlo

-es que...- a pesar de que el moreno le dijo que le podía decir se sentía inseguro pero era ahora o nunca

-vamos dime

-me...gustas -susurra bajo sin mirarlo , el contrario solo puso una cara de no comprender ya que no escucho nada y dijo que lo volviera a decir - me gustas ... me

gustas Stan y mucho... - lo miro sonrojándose notablemente , la reacción del moreno no expresaba nada ni siquiera un poco de asombro , eso sentir incomodo para el pelirrojo ya que hubo unos pequeños minutos de silencio - S-Si eso es lo que quería d-decir pero solo eso... solo q-quería confesarte eso , no q-quiero pedirte nada jejejeje a-además ...- no pudo terminara de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por el mayor con un "¿quieres ser mi novio?" , eso no se lo esperaba el ojiverde pero asintió con la cabeza levemente y abrazándolo fuerte sonriendo muy feliz pero por muy adentro se sentía inseguro ante aquella pregunta ya que también había sonado inseguro

Fin del Flash back

_"Cada vez que estábamos en nuestras citas o momentos donde solo estábamos tu y yo , y conversábamos metías a Kenny todo el tiempo y no , no estaba exagerando por mi inseguridad , incluso una vez escuche que susurraste su nombre en vez del mió después de darme aquellos besos que siempre quise que me dieras , trate de ignorarlos pero no pude ... pensé que todo estaba bien pero me engañaba a mi mismo pero... a pesar que siempre me decías "te quiero" que hacia que me olvidara de todo en ese momento tiene un limite y te pregunte directamente si realmente estabas feliz y que querías en realidad ser mi novio , tu me respondiste que si y eso me tranquilizo por completo pero esa tranquilidad se desvaneció en tan solo segundos el día de hoy , nuestro primer aniversario decidí darte algo especial y sencillo que le puse todo mi esfuerzo y es que te hice la misma gorra que cuando eras niño y es que la dejaste de usar después de que tus padres los donaran por error , te pusiste deprimido ya que la tenias de muy pequeño y aparte hice una bufanda ya que este año iba a ser mas frió de lo usual "_

Flash back

Poniendo en una bolsa de regalo los presente que el mismo pelirrojo hizo cogio su mochila y bolsa procediendo a irse a la escuela para encontrarse lo mas rápido posible con su novio, feliz por su primer aniversario y ver que cara pondrá el mayor al ver los presentes . Unos 30 minutos pasaron y recién llegaba a la escuela el pelirrojo muy agitado con las mejillas rojas por correr demasiado pero eso no le importaba , lo que le importaba era encontrar a su novio , faltaban como otros 30 minutos para que empezaran las clases así que decidió buscarlo pero no lo encontró hasta que pudo visualizarlo en el patio a esa hora nadie pasaba por ahí y pensó que tal vez el moreno escogió ese lugar para estar a solas , apenas lo pudo ver ya que el árbol lo tapaba , trato de acercarse sin hacer ruido para que no se diera cuenta y así sorprenderlo pero lo que no se esperaba que el pelinegro estuviera con alguien , Kenny , el ojiverde se había quedado viendo aquella escena donde el moreno besaba al rubio , le dolió mucho ver eso además Stan nunca lo había besado de esa manera como lo hacia con rubio

-S-stan ...-susurro el de los ojos celestes al separarse del beso , el pelirrojo que estaba detrás del árbol y solo se quedo a escuchar mientras que la bolsa en sus manos lo sostenía con fuerza en silencio

-enserio Kenny , no pude aguantar las ganas que tenia de besarte y decirte lo mucho que me gustas - lo abrazaba ,al escuchar eso el pelirrojo ya no soporto mas y las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus orbes verdes

-pero...¿que fue de Kyle acaso , el no te gustaba? -la expresión del azabache cambio por completo pero luego sonríe

-si me gusta ...pero no de la misma forma como me gustas tu Kenny , además no cre... -no pudo terminar de hablar al ser interrumpido al oír algo que se caía algo , ambos chicos solo voltearon a ver que fue el ruido y se quedaron paralizados al encontrarse al de la ushanka verde parado ahí detrás del árbol , preguntándose que fue lo que escucho pero por la expresión que tenia no debían ni preguntarlo lo había escuchado todo , el pelirrojo se encontraba temblando y lleno de lagrimas el bolso de los presentes que era para el moreno estaba en el suelo , lo había soltado ya que casi ni el mismo se sostiene para estar de pie

-K-Kyle ...- dijo nervioso el azabache , el rubio no sabia ni que decir tenia miedo de arruinarlo mas - kyle yo... -sin poder decir mas ya que el pelirrojo había sacado las fuerzas necesarias para salir corriendo de ahí - Kyle espera!

Se había encerrado en el baño llorando aun recordando aquellas palabras que fueron una daga en el corazón, mejor dicho una bomba en ese momento.

_"si me gusta ...pero no de la misma forma como me gustas tu Kenny ..."_

-Kyle! Kyle ! ábreme! por favor! -tocaba la puerta el azabache

-No! -grito

-Kyle por favor! hablemos ¿si?

-No quiero! vete! -siguió así tapándose los oídos para no escuchar

-Kyle ... -siguió tacando la puerta cada vez mas fuerte

-Vete ! vete! No quiero verte ! ¿que no entiendes?! No quiero verte! no quiero oírte! No quiero nada de ti ! vete... no quiero verte jamás en mi vida ! -grito ya harto cansado mientras que sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases , los golpes de la puerta cesaron , solo se oían como el menor lloraba

-Lo siento mucho, Kyle... -después de eso solo como se iba del lugar

Fin del Flash back

Ha pasado ya 2 meses después de aquello y el cambio de Kyle fue notable aunque había ocasiones que actuaba normal , pero ese cambio era que no quería hablar con nadie , bueno a veces si pero si es que se trataba de tareas o trabajos en grupo , se juntaba mas con Cartman ya que era mejor estar con el a que estar cerca de Stan o Kenny , no después de lo que paso , aunque una vez tuvieron una conversación ellos tres pero el pelirrojo solo les dijo que estaba bien que no los odiaba aunque en su interior estaba algo dolido pero trataba de no demostrarlo , evitando conversar con ellos , solamente hacían conversaciones cortas como un saludo.

Kenny:

-hola Kyle ¿como te va? - le sonríe mientras le saludaba con una mano sin que el azabache este a su lado , acercándosele ya que el pelirrojo estaba en su casillero

-mmm hola Kenny , bien y ¿a ti como te va? -dice sin ganas

-bien , aquí un rato descansado después de gimnasia me pregunto si Stan ya salio de su clase de matemat...-el pelirrojo al oír ese nombre azoto su casillero con mucha fuerza asustando al rubio- K-Kyle ...-lo miro nervioso , a veces el rubio podría decir las cosas sin mucho cuidado

-Kenny... estoy seguro que Stan ya salio de su Clase así que ve a buscarlo -así sin mas deja al de la parka naranja solo

Stan:

-Kyle ¿que tal? -dijo algo nervioso al ver que pasaba a su respectivo salón

-bien ,Gracias por preguntar -responde sin mas entra al salón sin dejar oportunidad al contrario para decirle algo mas

Un día como si nada el grupo de Clases de Kyle iba a tener un nuevo integrante pero no llego a presentarse ya que no llego a la escuela , el pelirrojo le dio igual en la salida como siempre se iba con el gordo y luego se regresaba a casa con el castaño pero esta vez no pudo ya que el corpulento le dijo que hoy no podía que tenia detención por hacerle una chica ya que ella se había burlado de el .

-aaay , Culon cuando entenderás que no hagas caso lo que te digan los demás -susurro fastidiado para luego irse

-y tu Judío cuando entenderás que debes dejar de estar siempre deprimido , odio eso , mas bien se me hace aburrido joderte así , prefiero el Kyle de hace 2 meses atrás a el si valía la pena joderlo todo el tiempo -dijo cansado el castaño largándose de ahí

-tsk... si claro , yo no estoy todo el tiempo deprimido

Después de eso se retiro de la escuela para irse a casa , en medio del camino aun las palabras del castaño se escuchaban , la verdad le sorprendió no pensó que Cartman le diría eso , entonces le divertía joderlo todo el tiempo y bueno tenia razón cuando el castaño lo molestaba el ojiverde le respondía un "si , tienes razón Cartman" o un "como digas" , sin fijarse se choca con alguien .

-Oye , fíjate por donde caminas , despistado - dijo el tipo con quien se choco

-lo siento fue mi culpa -solo responde sin mirarlo

-si ya lo note , por eso te dije despistado - eso hizo enfadar al pelirrojo

-pues ya me disculpe - dijo con tono de fastidio - no tienes que volver a repetir que soy despistado porque no lo soy

-pero si lo eres- esta vez se burla

-no lo soy - esta vez se atrevió a mirarlo fastidiado para encontrarse cara a cara con un pelinegro que apenas se notaba sus cabellos ya que eran cubiertos por una gorra, un chullo azul para decirlo simple , de ojos azules muy oscuros muy profundos , con una pequeña risa ya que se estaba burlando del pelirrojo , el oji verde solo se le quedo viendo unos segundos pensando que estaba loco pero por alguna razón tiene un pequeño parecido por su físico a Stan - maldición debo estar muy cansado para estar pensando en el -dijo frustrado tapándose el puente de la nariz muy cansado , el contrario solo hizo una cara de "¿a este que le pasa?" - creo que mejor me largo - después de eso se retiro el pelirrojo , el azabache el chullo se le quedo viendo solo unos pocos segundos y luego de eso procedió a seguir su camino.

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**-GIN: QAQ eres Mala y si , con "M" mayúscula , pobre Kyle **

**-KIN: *suspira* **

**-GIN: por tu culpa estoy odiando a Stan -.-! **

**-KIN: ¬w¬ **

**-GIN: porqué esa cara ? **

**-KIN: por nada **

**-GIN: *se va a llorar***

**-KIN: eso es todo por ahora n_n , bye bye **


End file.
